


Dean's Hunger

by CapitalofAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "please tickle me", Gen, My Bloody Valentine - Freeform, Ticklish!Dean, based on episode 5x14, dean's hunger, sam tickles dean, serious castiel, tickle craving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalofAwesome/pseuds/CapitalofAwesome
Summary: Based on the episode "My Bloody Valentine," Castiel has a theory on what Dean's hunger is. It doesn't make sense to Dean at first, but he slowly starts to realize just exactly what his hunger is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! TICKLES!

"What I don't get is..." Cas chewed his burger a bit more, "Where's your hunger, Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean looked at the angel, confused.

"Well, slowly but surely," Cas swallowed, "Everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far you seem...unaffected."

Dean shrugged, "Hey, when I wanna drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight..."

"But... I have a theory." Cas finished his burger and sighed, looking around the bag.

"Well, what is it?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Hold on," Cas disappeared with a flutter of wings, then reappeared seconds later, unwrapping another burger and biting into it, "Mmm... Okay. What if Famine is not only making people hungry for things they don't seem to get enough of, but also targeting people that are well fed, like you."

"That...doesn't make any--"

"It does. He could take something you actually don't get enough of and make that your hunger."

"Well, Cas...it's a nice theory. And I'd be glad to say it was true. If it were happening to me," Dean said, sighing. He looked around, "Look, I'm tired. Let's just go home."

"What about--"

"Forget about him right now. I'm not...I'm not in the mood." Dean turned the key and drove Baby back to the bunker.

Sam noticed, when the two returned, that Dean was acting strange. He asked how everything went, but it seemed that any movement of his fingers or hands had Dean tense and flush. Sam addressed this to Cas the next morning.

"Hmmm...strange how this is happening the very day after I talked to Dean about my theory. That Famine is attacking people that are well fed and making them hungry for something they never get," Castiel explained to the hunter.

Sam looked at the floor in confusion, biting his thumbnail in thought.

"If Dean is feeling something," Cas went on, "He needs to address it to me."

Sam nodded, "I know." The front door to the bunker opened and Dean strode in, whistling as if he were the happiest man on earth.

Castiel and Sam approached him, Castiel with more force. 

"Dean!" Cas shouted.

Dean jumped and looked at the enraged angel, "What?"

"You're hungry."

"...Nnnooo, I had some toast this morning with eggs and--"

"You've been targeted by Famine! What are you hungry for, Dean?! I need to know so my theory can be proven or inproven. Any bit of knowledge will help right now!"

Dean frowned and watched Cas's hands move around exasperatedly. He chewed on his lip, then ripped his jacket off, "Tickle me!"

Both younger hunter and angel were shocked by this and were speechless.

"W-What?" Sam rose a brow.

"Tickle me, please! That's my hunger! Do it, please!" Dean pleaded.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "Dean, I assure you. This is no laughing matter. This is not a joke."

"I'm being fucking serious!" Dean shouted.

Sam couldn't help it. He started chuckling. Castiel looked at the younger Winchester in surprise.

"Surely you have a good reason to find this funny?" 

"Dehehean always used to tickle me when we were kids. I could never get him back because he was bigger and he always claimed he wasn't ticklish. Now's my chance," Sam cracked his knuckles and pinned an excited Dean to the floor. He dug into his sides furiously and the hunter roared with laughter.

Dean bucked and squirmed and cackled, as if nothing was at stake.

Castiel groaned at the events in front of him. But he soon couldn't stop his smile from growing. He chuckled and assisted Sam with angel mojo to hold Dean down.

Dean squeaked, "Hehey!"

"Prepare to be fed, Dean," Cas smirked and shot all of his ticklish grace at Dean's body. His armpits, neck, ribs, sides, belly, belly button, hips, thighs, knees, and feet were all being tortured, much to Dean's liking. He howled with uncontrollable laughter that went silent after a mere three seconds! Sam made the situation all the better by blowing raspberries on Dean's tummy.

The older Winchester snorted and he was on the brink of passing out. That's when Cas stopped everything and released him.

Dean curled in on himself and panted, wiping away his tears. He even coughed a little.

"My theory has been proven correct," Cas smirked triumphantly.

The end


End file.
